Horrid Shock: Natsu Vs Febrilia
Introduction Since they began traveling together, the two learned more about one another, from the times of what happened recently to how Febrilia had done some recent events in her life. As the two were closer and closer to the destination, Natsu began to wonder about some of the stuff that she told him, in his mind, he couldn't tell whether or not some of the things she said was true. Though for now, he would simply travel with her until they got to Igneel. Febrilia, in her mind, had it all planned out. She would take Natsu to Igneel's former cave, so he could smell his scent and believe that he was there. Then, when he would least expect it, kill him. She would take his body to Igneel, explain that humans killed him, and hopefully her friend would believe the horribleness. A slight grin spread across her face, then it quickly disappeared so he wouldn't wonder what she was thinking about. It was such a brilliant plan. "There's a town up ahead, what's say we grab a bite to eat?" Natsu said as he was looking down at Kiki who was smiling. "Oh, the cave isn't that far up ahead." Febrilia said as she looked forward, and her eyes locked on the cave. It wasn't actually that far away. "I can already smell his scent." Natsu in his mind needed to try and get some more time to figure out what her real motives was, "Igneel always told me to follow my gut, and my gut feels like it wants food, how about you Kiki?" He said as the small creature squawked. "I owe your father one." Febrilia said. "So, I'm taking you to him. Don't you want to see him?" She asked him, she began to wonder if he started to question her motives. "Of course I do, but we've been walking for a while now, and I'm pretty much gonna need all my strength, especially if Igneel is gonna greet me like normal" He said smiling. "Fine." Febrilia said with an internal sigh. "Let's go eat." She said, having to hold off on her excitement for awhile, she was itching to launch her plan. Natsu could sense the anxity that was swelling up inside of her as she transformed into her human form with Kiki going to hide in the shadows as the duo entered a restaruant. "Alright, I guess I'm hungry too." Febrilia said to loosen the tension in the air between the both of them. "I think I might get...meat." It wasn't unusual for her to love meat, all Dragons and Dragon Slayers alike loved some kind of meat. The duo found a BBQ bar and grill in the village as they had sat down in a booth and was waiting for the grill to heat up and for their dozens of meat orders to arrive. "So, how did you and Igneel first meet?" He said wanting to get to know her a bit more. "We were raised together." Febrilia said. "We both had heat related magic, so it only made sense to put the both of us together." She chuckled a bit, obviously reminiscing about the past. "We were best friends up until the climax of the Civil War, when the humans started to murder the dragons" Right then and there, Natsu was a bit surprised to hear a slight change in tone of her heart rate when he heard this, it made him look at her. "Huh, interesting, I heard about the war between dragons and humans, but I never got any full detail". "Oh, you wouldn't." Febrilia said, crossing her arms. "The gruesome acts were never recorded, and those who rembered them, chose to forget." Obviously, she didn't forget. "Your father still stood with the humans, while I chose to back away from them." She then uncrossed her arms, finding a more comfortable position when they were uncrossed. "Of course, they came after me." Natsu was about to say something, but stopped when he saw that the large pieces of meat were finally arriving as they were placed on the sides, allowing both Natsu and Febrilia to put their meat in the grill as they waited for more meat to arrive. While waiting for the grill to finish cooking, Natsu was munching on fire and looked over to Febrilia, "So how did you and Igneel manage to get out of that war?" "Well, I went on a murderous rampage, and he managed to get me out of my trance." Febrilia said while taking the fire in her hand, twirling it around her fingers before eating it. "We left, but eventually had to go our seperate ways because he still believed in the humans." "I see, he kept to his ideal's over the years, I can't believe it..." Natsu said as the meat was finished as they both grabbed their seperate ones and began eating. "Yeah, even after witnessing the horrors of the Civil War." She chuckled, eating her food in small bits. "Even I'm still surprised." Febrilia blinked, pausing her actions for a moment before springing back to life once more. The two continued eating and having small talk during their meal, but in Natsu's mind, he knew something didn't feel right, but knew he couldn't let her know that so he played it cool as they finished their meal and paid before leaving the restaruant, catching up with Kiki outside the village. Febrilia decided not to say anything, she just looked around and examined her surroundings. She was doing what every living thing needed to do, breathe. She waited for Natsu to start walking, and she would follow. Natsu went on walking as Kiki came back from her hiding spot and walked right along side him as he started to sniff around and pick up a trail of his father as he walked quickly towards the spot. Category:Phantombeast Category:Howl1234 Category:Roleplay Category:Chapters Category:Call of The Dragon